


Everything but love (Все кроме любви)

by MadMoro



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Madeleine Era, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeleine Era. Жавер обожает, боготворит Мадлена и борется с обратной, темной стороной этого обожания. Вальжан же старается идти путем господа, но тюремное прошлое стоит у него на пути.</p>
<p>=======<br/>Madeleine Era. Javert adores M. Madeleine and fights with the dark side of this adoration. Valjean is trying to go the way of the Lord, but prison past stands in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Без любви я ничто

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Everything but love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752542) by [MadMoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro)



> Вальверщикам с diary.ru этот фик известен по первому туру феста в вальвер-соо.  
> В общем теперь он есть и на AO3
> 
>  ===================  
> Hopefully one day this story will be translated into English. -- This day has come.

Люби его и разреши любить тебя. Ты думаешь, в мире есть иной смысл?  
 _Джеймс Болдуин_  


Мысли подобного рода впервые пришли в голову инспектору Жаверу вечером после трудового дня. Он, повесив униформу на стул у постели и оставшись в одной нижней рубашке, готовился ко сну. Именно в тот момент он, зачерпнув ладонями воды из тазика для умываний, обнаружил у себя четкую и ясную мысль - месье Мадлен излишне хорошо сложен для мужчины своего возраста. Инспектор не придал этому "открытию" особого значения. Он уважал месье мэра, в какой-то степени восхищался им. Так что подобная мысль не была признана кощунственной за не имением к этому доказательств. Только много позже Жавер осознал, что именно она послужила отправной точкой к его грехопадению.

Подобных мыслей становилось все больше. Теперь они посещали инспектора не только под покровом ночи, но и среди дня. Жавер стал часто ловить себя на том, что он, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, без тени всяческого смущения разглядывает месье Мадлена. Проявляет к облику и поведению того излишнее внимание. Это было похоже на нарушение второй заповеди - на сотворение кумира. День за днем инспектор в своем воображении придавал мэру Монтрей-сюр-мер все более идеалистические черты. Все больше месье Мадлен в глазах Жавера начинал походить на создание небесных сфер, чем на обыкновенного человека. Это пугало и завораживало одновременно.  
Ведь, вроде бы, что может быть проще - месье мэр, он человек из плоти и крови, не менее реальный, чем все остальные, но при этом... в попытке осознать, чем же Мадлен отличается от прочих жителей Монтрей-сюр-мер, мысли инспектора Жавера путались. И единственное, что удавалось вычленить из всей этой мешанины образов, эмоций и чувств, так это то, что месье мэр был исключителен по своей природе и уникален, по мнению самого Жавера.

Позже стали приходить сны. И списывать все на восхищенное уважение стало просто не возможно. Эти сны смущали покой инспектора. В них было чересчур много вольности, чересчур много откровенности, которых так стремительно избегал Жавер в жизни обыденной. Но у сновидений свои законы  
Начинались они невинно, с ничего не значащих бесед. Банальные светские разговоры за стаканчиком вина. Беседа могла иметь место в кабинете Мадлена на фабрике или же в гостиной его дома, где Жавер имел честь пару раз бывать. Так же порой инспектор обнаруживал, что действие этих возмутительных сновидений происходит непосредственно в комнатах, где его расквартировали.  
Он и месье мэр обсуждали дела города, цены хлеб, благотворительность, но в какой-то момент вино ударяло в голову, язык начинал заплетаться и Жавер не находил в себе смущения или же возмущенного негодования, когда широкая ладонь Мадлена отнюдь не дружеским жестом накрывала собой его ладонь.  
Зачастую именно в эти моменты, шокированный происходящим, инспектор просыпался и, застигнутый врасплох собственными мыслями долго не мог заснуть.  
Но первый шок проходил и сны продолжались.  
Каждый раз месье мэр перегибался через узкий столик, подлокотник или что-либо еще, отделяющее его от Жавера. Лицо месье Мадлена становилось так близко, что инспектор чувствовал на своей коже чужое дыхание и, пораженный малостью разделяющего их с мэром расстояния, приоткрывал рот в попытке что-то сказать, но верные слова никогда не находились. И каждый раз Жавер только на мгновение закрывал глаза, чтобы в хмельной тьме почувствовать на своих губах чужие губы, горячие как адово пламя.  
Обжигаясь этой невидимой его взгляду страстью, Жавер просыпался, со стоном безысходности пряча горящее от стыда лицо в складках одеяла. 

Он смел желать недостижимого. Он смел желать противоестественного.  
Он, кто никогда и ничего не желал, сейчас сгорал от невыносимой потребности в другом человеке. Он спрашивал у неба "за что?" и не получал ответа. Бог молчал, оставляя Жавера один на один с тревожными мыслями и греховными желаниями. Размеренность и предопределенность его бытия были разрушены. Разрушены человеком, который о своей причастности к этому разрушению даже не подозревал.  
Просить помощи у Бога было бесполезно, инспектор всегда понимал это. Привыкший с раннего возраста полагаться только на себя, он не стал обращаться в церковь, не стал каяться. Покаяние не принесло бы должного облегчения. Ничто не способно принести облегчение кроме исполнения навязчивого желания, тугим горячим комом скручивающим живот.  
Целовать месье Мадлена...Ха! Кощунство! Ересь! Надругательство! Позор...  
Именно. Позор.  
Это очернит их обоих, если он решится на то, на что решаться нельзя.  
Но каждую ночь Жавер подолгу не смыкал глаз, одновременно предвкушая и опасаясь того, что ждет его по ту сторону сна.

Он почти бежал по ночным улицам Монрей-сюр-мер, не чувствуя под собой ни ног, ни дороги. Жавер хотел убежать как можно дальше. Но никакие расстояния не позволили бы ему убежать от себя. Не в этой жизни. Тому, что он сделал, нет объяснения и нет прощения. Он должен был покинуть гостеприимный дом месье мэра раньше, сразу после того злополучного бокала бренди. Он должен был остановиться, он должен был запретить себе... он был слишком беспечен и эта беспечность его погубила.  
Инспектор, устав от бессмысленного бега, остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он дышал тяжело и шумно. Губы горели, и он прикоснулся к ним пальцами, словно проверяя способен ли он обжечься. Жавер с тихим стоном закрыл глаза, с силой зажмуривая веки. Какой же он глупец... как же низко он пал... он позволил низменным желаниям управлять собой. Управлять человеком, который ставил разум выше желаний плоти.  
Он потребует отставки, если месье мэр не отстранит его от работы сам. Он потребует своего перевода обратно в Тулон к таким же как он: грешникам и падали. Видимо, привыкший столько лет находиться среди них он и сам не заметил, как стал таким же. Алчущим до чужого тепла, до чужого чувства.  
Он прекрасно помнил, как одни заключенные принуждали к унизительной близости других и находили в этом утешение. Он слышал их ночную возню, их нежные шорохи и заглушенные тряпьем стоны. Богомерзкие твари сношались как звери. Мужчины с мужчинами. Они шли на поводу своих низменных желаний и брали то, что хотели. Он видел их: резкие движения в темной глубине барака, размеренное влажное дыхание, шлепки плоти о плоть. Их немытые потные тела свивались клубками многоруких и многоногих чудовищ, прижимались теснее друг к другу, деля тепло, чувства, эмоции. Их лица, прежде звериные морды, обезображенные тяжелым трудом на каторге, преображались и принимали выражение сосредоточенного блаженства. Эти чудовища, эти твари, нарушившие закон, в минуты единения и интимной близости становились похожи на людей. Но эта похожесть длилась всегда не долго. Со сдавленными гортанными криками они размыкали объятия, скатывались с деревянных нар на засыпанный соломой пол и расползались по своим углам. Иногда из этих углов доносился плач, подобный плачу раненого зверя.  
Жавер не хотел быть одним из них, не хотел разделять их участь, не хотел лежать ничком и опасливо желать чужих прикосновений. Он не хотел, чтобы тяжелое горячее тело наваливалось на него сверху, прижимало своим весом. Он не хотел этого так неистово, что не осознал момента, когда отрицание сменилось желанием.  
Инспектор сорвал с головы бикорн и бросил его под ноги. Холодный ветер тут же растрепал волосы. Свершив то, о чем грезил последние месяцы, Жавер не получил долгожданного облегчения, освобождения от своих желаний. И он уже чувствовал, как в его груди зарождается плач. Тот самый плач раненого зверя.

***  
Когда в Монтрей-сюр-мер появился Жавер, первым желанием Вальжана было бежать. Бежать и не оглядываться, как дикие звери бегут от лесного пожара, оставляя на откуп неотступному пламени свои норы. Но бежать не потребовалось - инспектор не узнал в мэре приморского городка бывшего каторжника. Одежда, манера речи, статус в обществе меняют человека до неузнаваемости. И раз уж Вальжана не признал его тюремщик, то вряд ли признает кто-либо еще. Эта мысль принесла бывшему каторжнику разочарование. Он так вжился в шкуру доброго месье Мадлена, что уже почти забыл как это быть самим собой - быть человеком угнетенным, низведенным до уровня животного. Появление Жавера в качестве нового инспектора полиции напомнило ему об этом. Застоявшаяся от размеренной и безопасной жизни кровь быстрее побежала по венам, сердце забилось чаще и казалось даже окружающие краски стали ярче.  
Вальжан бы солгал, если б сказал, что не скучал по всему этому. Краткий миг превращения человека в животное, подвластное своим страстям. Краткий миг отпущения себя на волю из клетки социальных и моральных устоев. Краткий миг, которому Вальжан, нет, месье Мадлен, не позволит повториться.  
Жана Вальжана больше не существует. Его затравили цепные псы закона, и он умер, корчась в канаве, сжимая негнущимися пальцами желтый паспорт заключенного.  
Жан Вальжан мертв. Да здравствует месье Мадлен!

Он старался. Старался изо всех сил вести себя так, как ему полагается. Пожимать руку при встрече, улыбаться, позволять покровительственным интонациям звучать в голосе. Так диктовал ему действовать образ Мадлена. Он преклонял колени в церкви каждую воскресную мессу, принимал причастие, исповедовался. Каждый вечер он молил Бога не оставлять его на пути, на который указал ему епископ Диня. Каждая его молитва была о том, чтобы удержать зверя, взращенного на тулонской каторге, внутри себя, потому что этот зверь алкал свободы и всего того, чего был лишен, будучи многие годы заключенным в тюрьму тела, скрепленную священными догматами.  
Зверь желал, и его желания были противны самой природе. Если ты не был на каторге, ты не знаешь этого желания. Его темные щупальца опутывают твое тело, твою душу, заставляют сгорать в огне. Этот черный животный порыв, вызванный одиночеством и ненавистью ко всему живому, вынуждает тебя унижать или же унижаться. Вальжану хватило силы не быть униженным и хватило воли не унизить самому. Но укладываясь на нары лицом к стене, он слышал, как возятся за его спиной остальные, как они жадно делят свое одиночество друг с другом. Они, чьи лица и очертания во тьме были не различимы, попирали своим поведением, своим существованием всевозможные законы. Казалось, что нарушив закон светский, они были обречены падать еще дальше, еще глубже и преступать законы человеческой и божественной морали. Иного объяснения их действиям Вальжан не находил. Все были обречены на подобное жалкое существование в стенах тулонской каторги. Все и даже он.  
Пусть он старался сохранить свою человечность, пусть он зло отказывал тем, кто предлагал ему себя, заботясь о наличии хоть какой-то морали в своей душе, зверь внутри него с каждым годом рос. Зверь внутри него жаждал того же, чего и жаждали остальные. Зверь прислушивался к ночным шорохам, к тяжелому дыханию, к влажным шлепкам. Зверь заставлял грезить.  
Вальжан мог выбрать любого: того кто слабее; того кто вышел симпатичен лицом; мог даже выбрать для себя уже выбранного другим и отстоять на этот выбор свое право. Но он не смел. Ведь этот выбор был тем единственным, что отделяло его от пропасти, которая ждала и манила в свои греховные объятия.  
Он не хотел, чтобы желания плоти подчинили его своей воле, он желал оставаться хотя бы частью того человека, которым он был раньше. Поэтому в душной темноте преисполненной одиночества и греховных помыслов он выбирал для себя того, кого не смог бы получить никогда. Того, к кому не смог бы даже прикоснуться, не то что обладать. Объектом своих желаний Вальжан выбрал своего тюремщика.  
Сколько ночей он провел, воображая себе то, чего не могло быть. И сколько лет он продолжает расплачиваться за свои фантазии.  
Не проходит и дня с момента прибытия инспектора в Монтрей-сюр-мер, чтобы Вальжан не жалел о выборе прошлых лет. Не проходит и дня, чтобы он не возносил своих молитв Богу, прося в них защитить его от себя самого. Не проходит и дня, чтобы под покровом ночи зверь в его груди не ворочался, являя изможденному разуму позабытые грезы.  
Еще никогда Жан Вальжан так сильно не хотел быть собой, как в эти ночи.

Как месье Мадлен, он хотел быть Жаверу другом, хотел обсуждать с ним перспективы развития Монтрей-сюр-мер за ужином, хотел узнавать в нем человека, которого он не знал прежде. Как Жан Вальжан он просто желал - низменно, подло и бездушно. Эта двойственность собственной сущности сводила Мадлена-Вальжана с ума. Он, отрекшийся от имени, не смог отречься от себя прежнего, засевшего в глубине его сознания и теперь стремившегося к утерянной свободе. Находя смутное утешение в церковных стенах, Мадлен с прискорбием осознавал ту простую истину, которую нес через всю свою жизнь инспектор - люди не меняются. Каторжники остаются каторжниками, звери зверьми. Поэтому, не имея возможности и сил к отречению, мэр Монтрей-сюр-мер сделал то, что должен был сделать еще годы назад - он принял себя. Принял таким, каким он являлся и в Тулоне и после него.  
Он оставался Жаном Вальжаном даже после того, как похоронил его глубоко внутри себя.

Он пригласил инспектора к себе на ужин. Дружеское приглашение, ничего более. Никаких изысков - ужин как ужин, вино как вино. Они вели ничего не значащую беседу о будущем фабрики, которой руководил мэр, обсуждали дела города, предстоящую ярмарку и сопутствующее ей возрастание числа мелких преступлений. После Мадлен открыл бренди и Жавер не отказался пропустить по бокальчику. Они сидели в креслах, перебрасывались короткими фразами и казалось месье Мадлен никогда еще не чувствовал себя более комфортно, чем в обществе инспектора Жавера. Даже зверь внутри был спокоен. В тот вечер, именно в тот краткий миг Мадлен-Вальжан ощутил полную гармонию себя и своих желаний. Он смотрел на человека по правую от себя руку и видел в нем желанного друга, видел в Жавере того, кого бы он смог впустить в свое сердце и принять, как принял до этого себя. Это было похоже на откровение. Желание не быть одиноким не может считаться греховным. Ведь сказал Господь Бог: не хорошо быть человеку одному. Значит, стремление заполнить внутреннюю пустоту есть стремление дарованное Богом.  
В тот момент Вальжан понял, что Бог никогда не оставлял его, Он всегда незримо был рядом с ним и направлял его. Он был с ним и в Тулоне в тех душных ночах, когда в мыслях Вальжан делил свое одиночество с Жавером.  
Это был миг, преисполненный благодати, миг полный духовного просветления. Миг, который следовало бы разделить с инспектором... но инспектор словно окаменел в своем кресле. Его лицо выражало напряженную и тревожную работу мысли. Казалось, в разуме своем он борется. Впрочем, борьба была недолгой - Жавер резко вскочил на ноги.  
\- Уже поздно, я не должен злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством... - не глядя на Мадлена, Жавер коротко поклонился и развернулся к двери. Мадлен поднялся следом.  
\- Инспектор, - в голосе мэра звучало смятение. Неужели он сделал что-то не так? Сказал что-то, что можно неверно истолковать? Мадлен почувствовал, как страх медленно заполняет его изнутри. Страх потерять обретенную гармонию и лишиться этой невероятной душевной легкости. - Я вас чем-то обидел? Если это так, то прошу меня простить, я...  
\- Месье мэр, - слова Жавера были тихими, - мне не за что вас прощать. Вы не сделали ничего дурного... Просто уже действительно поздно.  
Инспектор твердой походкой пересек гостиную, Мадлен последовал за ним.  
\- Вы уверены? Просто ваше внезапное решение...  
Жавер замер на пороге, и мэр едва успел остановиться за его спиной, столь резко прекратил свое движение инспектор. Он обернулся и в его лице Мадлен прочитал ту жалобную просьбу, с которой смотрят отверженные питомцы на своих хозяев. Они жаждут узнать прикосновение хозяйской руки, но при этом боятся, что ласка обернется ударом. Так смотрят звери, готовые вверить себя человеку - пугливо и в то же время с надеждой.  
Мадлен пропустил тот момент, когда Жавер потянулся к нему, полный обреченной решимости. Его губы были сухими и горячими, его ладони с силой сжимали лацканы сюртука. Это действие не было поцелуем, это было олицетворение жажды, животного голода. Это была мольба, которую Мадлен должен был прочитать в чужом взгляде ранее, прочитать и понять. Но даже толика этого понимания была сметена волной страха подчинения собственным темным желаниям, которые потревоженные уже ворочались в груди.  
\- Жавер... - удивленно и растерянно выдохнул мэр. И инспектор в ужасе отпрянул.  
\- Простите, - слова давались ему с трудом, его взгляд метался, - я... простите...  
Инспектор сделал неловкий шаг назад, еще один... и если бы позволяли приличия, он наверное тут же бы бросился бежать, но вместо этого он низко опустил голову:  
\- ...прошу меня извинить... - Жавер резко развернулся и быстрым шагом покинул комнату. До слуха Мадлена донесся звук захлопываемой входной двери. Инспектор ушел.  
На губах горело прикосновение его губ. Былая гармония исчезла. Мадлена-Вальжана снова раздирало на части. И если бы это было возможно, Жан Вальжан, влекомый инстинктами зверя, устремился бы за Жавером в ночную тьму, оставляя месье Мадлена стоять бледным восковым изваянием посреди гостиной и осознавать ужас произошедшего.  
Если бы это было возможно...  
Мадлен закрыл лицо руками:  
\- Господи, помоги мне...

***  
\- Я прошу вас уволить меня с занимаемой мной должности, - Жавер стоял, низко опустив голову, не решаясь посмотреть в глаза мэру Монтрей-сюр-мер. Инспектор пришел к Мадлену, как только выдалась свободная минута. С утра он уладил все свои дела в отделении полиции и даже написал ряд рекомендаций своим пока еще подчиненным по поводу несения ими дальнешей службы. Жавер знал, что пришел на собственную казнь. Он был уверен в этом. Утром он проснулся с четким ощущением того, что все к чему он стремился в жизни, было напрасно. Он не изменился и не изменится никогда. Рожденный среди падали останется падалью. Тот, кто не имеет крыльев, никогда не сможет взлететь. И как бы он не пытался подняться выше, он всегда будет падать.  
Цели, которые он ставил перед собой, не достижимы. Как он может избавить общество от деградирующих в нем элементов, если не может искоренить эту деградацию, это черное пятно в себе самом.  
Жавер был опозорен. Опозорен самим собой и своим вчерашним поступком. Поэтому он, обреченно заложив руки за спину, ждал ответа месье Мадлена. Но Мадлен молчал. Он встал из-за стола и мягко почти крадучись подошел к замершему посреди его кабинета инспектору.  
\- По какой именно причине я должен вас увольнять?  
Спокойствие в голосе месье мэра лишь увеличивало волны отчаяния, которые бились внутри Жавера. Он страдал. Страдал от невозможности быть тем, кем он быть хотел, и от не возможности быть с тем, с кем он хотел быть. Два противоречивых желания раздирали его на части. И это же противоречие не давало ему выбрать хоть что-то одно. Он не мог быть слугой закона, потому что он пошел против общественной морали. И он не мог быть с месье Мадленом, по той же причине - это нарушает общественную мораль, а он как пока еще действующий инспектор полиции должен пресекать такие вещи.  
\- Вы прекрасно осведомлены об этой причине, месье мэр, - наряду с отчаянием Жавера душил стыд. Он не смог удержать свои желания при себе, он не смог усмирить свои страсти. Как он может руководить, управлять кем-то, если он не способен управлять даже собой. Ему было стыдно за то, что вчера он не смог удержать себя от свершенного им поступка. О чем он только думал в тот момент? Вряд ли о нравственности и чести.  
\- Я не понимаю о чем вы...  
Если бы Жавер не с таким усердием смотрел на носки своих сапог, он бы, наверное, заметил с какой взволнованной осторожностью пытается заглянуть в его лицо месье Мадлен.  
\- Я говорю о дерзком и неуважительном поступке, месье мэр, который я совершил по отношению к вам в вашем же доме, обманув ваше доверие и ваше гостеприимство. Я должен понести наказание за это преступление...  
\- Я не считаю это преступлением, Жавер.  
Инспектор вздрогнул от прикосновения - ладонь месье мэра тяжело легла на его плечо. Ужас отразился на лице Жавера - месье Мадлен не понимает. Он не понимает всей той черноты и мерзости, что крылась в банальном, по сути, поцелуе. Он не понимает, что за одним проступком всегда следует второй. Разве он не знает, что один раз упавший никогда не сможет подняться снова?  
\- Да, это было дерзко, - инспектор по-прежнему упирался взглядом в свои сапоги. Казалось, он уже знает наизусть каждое пятнышко и каждую царапину на них. - Но в чем же выражалось неуважение?  
Жавер поднял голову и встретился глазами с Мадленом. В чужих глазах он читал беспокойное волнение и еще что-то, что инспектор, из-за не желания смириться с фактом своего прощения, принял за жалость. Жалость ему была не нужна.  
\- Вы не понимаете, - тихо произнес он, руки, сложенные прежде за спиной, плетьми повисли вдоль тела, и его лицо вновь приняло то самое выражение, с которым он вчера так свободно шагал в бездну. - Это порок, это грех. Это преступление, в конце концов, против морали и против божьего закона. Вы, кто посещает церковь и соблюдает все святые таинства, вы должны это видеть. Почему же вы отказываетесь делать это? Почему же вы не видите?  
\- Я вижу, и я вижу отличное от вас. То, что вы ошибочно считаете порочностью и грехом, я называю любовью.  
Уверенности в голосе месье Мадлена хватило бы на пятерых, но, увы, ее не хватало на Жавера. Он покачал головой:  
\- Нет, месье мэр, это вы ошибаетесь. Это не любовь. Она не бывает такой темной и опасной...  
\- Откуда вам знать? Вы двадцать один год проработали надзирателем на каторге.  
\- Именно, - взгляд инспектора сделался жестче, - я двадцать один год наблюдал всю ту мерзость, которую вы называете любовью. Эти звери, надевшие на себя человеческие личины, их раздирала отнюдь не любовь. Их сжигала похоть, они сгорали в собственных порочных страстях. Вы не были в Тулоне и не знаете, что это из себя представляет. Вы не видели, как одни мужчины унижали других и как некоторые унижались сами. Это были животные плотские желания.  
Мадлен с печальной улыбкой прикрыл глаза, его рука скользнула по рукаву полицейской униформы и достигла чужой ладони. Жавер хотел одернуть руку, но не успел - сухие пальцы месье мэра сомкнулись на его пальцах. И вроде бы ничего отличного от обыденного рукопожатия, но все чувствуется иначе, все чувствуется слишком ярко. Месье Мадлен накрыл пальцы инспектора обеими ладонями, словно стремясь таким образом обезопасить себя от ее возможной потери. Он держал Жавера за руку бережно и осторожно, и эта бережливость граничащая с нежностью, неведомой инспектору ранее, привносила смятение во все его существо.  
\- Да, я не был в Тулоне, - теперь Мадлен не смотрел на Жавера. Он опустил взгляд к ладони, которую сжимал и медленно, почти пугливо оглаживал большим пальцем. - Но задумывались ли вы, инспектор, о том, что эти несчастные, отверженные обществом люди, обреченные на одиночество, лишенные из-за своих преступлений и проступков права на счастье и любовь, таким безбожным способом пытались вернуть себе утраченное. Задумывались ли вы, инспектор, что это была их неумелая, неправильная попытка любить. Но все же они пытались, все же они любили. И им это зачтется. Почему же вы отрицаете это в себе? Бог есть любовь. Отрицая любовь, вы отрицаете в себе Бога. Неужели вы хотите именно этого, Жавер?  
\- Нет... Конечно, нет...  
\- Тогда любите.  
К удивлению инспектора, Мадлен прижался губами к его побелевшим пальцам. И теперь Жавер понял, что именно за чувство во взгляде месье мэра он так ошибочно принял за жалость. Оно никогда не было жалостью.  
\- Почему? - прошептал Жавер, не веря в происходящее и чувствуя, как все внутри него распадается на части.  
\- Потому что если я не имею любви - то я ничто.


	2. Дорога во тьме

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И да здравствуют постельные сцены!
> 
> =======  
> Enjoy sex XD

***  
У Мадлена было достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться в себе. Чувства и мысли в нем перемешались. Он хотел Жавера для себя, но при этом он осознавал всю постыдность такого желания. Это был эгоизм одинокого человека, впервые узнавшего, как это не быть одному. Желание это обострилось, когда инспектор, рискуя своей репутацией, рискуя быть отвергнутым, запечатлел на губах Мадлена свой неловкий, но в тоже время полный отчаянной нужды поцелуй.   
Именно тогда, стоя в сумраке гостиной, Вальжан осознал, что он не один в Монтрей-сюр-мер, кого раздирает изнутри. Что он не один, кто борется с этой темной страстью, имя которой любовь.   
Он любил Жавера. И эта мысль не причиняла ни Мадлену, ни Вальжану неудобства. Он любил его, его прямоту, его верность, его честность. Он не понимал лишь одного, почему он так долго игнорировал это в себе. Ведь стоило лишь на мгновение забыть о Тулоне, как все преображалось. Почему же он так долго принимал это дарованное Богом чувство за животное желание обладать. Почему из-за страха оступиться с выбранного пути он не видел за всей этой тьмой стремление быть с кем-то, стремление быть понятым и принятым.   
Легко считать греховным и неправильным то, чего ты опасаешься и что ты никогда не рискнешь совершить. Мадлен бы никогда не посмел рискнуть благополучием города, ради благополучия своего. Он бы не стал сражаться за себя, он бы отступился от своей возможности любить, продолжая утешаться собственным одиночеством. Вальжан же, окрепший в его сознании за последние дни, был готов к борьбе. Он слишком долго убегал, пришла пора остановиться и дать бой. Он был готов сражаться за свое право любить и быть любимым, он кто так долго отвергал его в себе, считая себя недостойным.  
Но Вальжан, Мадлен, неважно! - достоин. Он всегда им был с тех пор как встретил в Дине епископа.  
Осталось лишь доказать это Жаверу. Доказать, что они оба имеют право на любовь какой бы она ни была. 

Больше всего это походило на приручение. Приручение даже не зверя, который по глупости своей решается довериться человеку, нет, это было приручение человека человеком, и тут не было права на ошибку. Вальжан слишком часто ошибался в своей жизни, и для этого ему пришлось стать Мадленом. Мадлену же ошибаться было категорически нельзя.   
Дни, прежде растрачиваемые на дела фабрики и города, теперь заполнились осторожными взглядами и неловкими касаниями. Они делили одну тайну на двоих, и это делало их ближе, чем чувство, которому они так старательно друг у друга учились. Они заново открывали для себя окружающую действительность, заново открывали друг друга. Теперь за толщей законов и правил, за которыми так старательно прятался Жавер, Мадлен-Вальжан видел человека. Видел мужчину со своими печалями и проблемами. Видел мужчину, который чувствовал и боялся собственных чувств. Вальжан же чувствовать не боялся, он не боялся любить. Он отвоевывал у судьбы те девятнадцать лет, что он потратил на тулонской каторге. Он пытался вернуть себе то, что так жестоко у него отняли. Он делил свое одиночество с Жавером, и разделенное оно исчезало.   
Он учил Жавера не бояться, не отрицать. Да, в их чувствах, в их любви крылся грех, но все же это была любовь. Она дарована Богом. Это награда за все их годы одиночества и не понимания.   
Вечерами, когда инспектор не отказывался прийти на ужин, Мадлен брал того за руку и подолгу мог сидеть так наслаждаясь одним лишь ощущением чужой ладони в своей. Теперь он знал руки Жавера наизусть. В основании ладони, внизу указательного и на сгибе большого пальцев правой руки у того были грубые мозоли от шпаги, на левой тонкими полосками на пальцах и неровными треугольниками на костяшках белели старые шрамы. Иногда Вальжан ловил себя на желании прикоснуться к этим рукам губами, как тогда, когда инспектор пришел просить отставки, но он чувствовал, что еще не время. Его любовь может терпеть, его любовь может ждать. И он ждал.

В один из многих дней, когда вечер истлевал, обращаясь ночью, инспектор замер у порога, готовый в который раз покинуть гостеприимный дом месье мэра. Жавер сомневался. Сны все еще преследовали его. Темные, вязкие они заставляли его желать и опасаться этих желаний. Пусть даже, по словам месье Мадлена, это была любовь, он все еще боялся этого чувства. Он боялся, что вся та чернота, которая копилась в нем годы, выплеснется наружу, и что он не сможет контролировать ее. Что поддавшись желанию, он разрушит то, что так упорно выстраивал между ними месье мэр. Он боялся, что, увидев собственными глазами силу этой порочной страсти, Мадлен отвернется от него. Жавер боялся потерять то, что уже успел обрести.  
Оглядываясь назад, он видел себя уверенно идущего к своей цели, он одиноко шагал по выбранному пути, не разменивая себя на чувства и эмоции. Он жил законом, он жил правосудием и они стали его жизнью. Он отрицал чувства, они были слабостью. И теперь он был слаб перед лицом любви к другому мужчине. Любви неправильной и греховной.  
Но Мадлен каждый день, каждый час убеждал его в том, что и эта любовь, какой бы низменной и порочной она ни казалась, создана Богом и отвергать ее есть грех больший, чем принять. Так почему же он все еще колеблется? Почему каждый раз он отступается от чувств, теснящихся в его груди?  
Жавер тяжело вздохнул и обернулся к месье Мадлену, делая нерешительный шаг вперед.  
\- Месье... - начал он, ощущая в себе и в своих словах не знаемую им прежде робость, - могу ли я...  
Ладонь инспектора замерла в воздухе, в моменте от прикосновения к чужому лицу. Он желал этого касания, но сомневался позволено ли это ему. Мадлен не ответил, он бережно перехватил руку Жавера и прижал ее к своей щеке. Вот так просто.   
Пальцы чуть колола вечерняя щетина, инспектор осторожно провел по щеке месье мэра большим пальцем, вслушиваясь в тихий шуршащий звук. Казалось, они оба затаили дыхание, ожидая реакции другого, и поэтому их выдохи прозвучали одновременно. Жавер не знал, кому большее облегчение принесло это простое касание ладони к лицу - ему или же Мадлену.   
Он шагнул ближе, сокращая расстояние и одновременно с этим запуская ладонь в завитки чужих волос. Ему казалось, он знает месье мэра целую вечность, что он встречал его раньше и что именно сейчас Господь Бог наградил его возможностью оценить этого многогранного человека по достоинству. Пальцы Жавера спустились к шее Мадлена и медленно провели по полоске оголенной кожи между накрахмаленным воротничком и подбородком. Мадлен шумно выдохнул, приоткрыв рот. Теперь инспектор смотрел только на чужие губы, чуть подрагивающие при дыхании.   
Он часто видел, как эти губы растягивались в вежливой улыбке, видел, как они в волнении превращались в тонкую полосу, но ни разу они не манили его так сильно как сейчас. Призывно открытые, ждущие... посмеет ли он снова?  
Мадлен не дал ему права выбора, решая за него сам. Он был осторожен, и Жаверу ничего не оставалось кроме как ответить на его осторожность. Аккуратное касание, почти мазок губами по губам, инспектор невольно потянулся следом, ловя чужой рот снова и возвращая свою ладонь обратно в темные завитки волос на затылке Мадлена. Осторожность постепенно сменялась страстью. Жавер чувствовал, как возрастает внутри него то темное, чего он так страшился. Но теперь у него не было права отступать. Он прижался к месье мэру, вкладывая в новый поцелуй все отчаяние, весь страх, которые владели им. Руки Мадлена сомкнулись у инспектора за спиной.  
Жавер боялся быть отвергнутым, боялся быть непонятым, но это было в прошлом. Теперь он не боялся ничего. Он падал, но он падал не один.

Мадлен замер, когда руки Жавера потянулись к пуговицам на его жилете.  
\- Ты уверен? - слова месье мэра разделялись его трудным дыханием. Он обязан был это спросить. Возможно, инспектор не понимает, что делает. Возможно, он еще не осознал, что свершенное нельзя будет отменить или исправить. Мадлен не хотел, чтобы кто-либо из них двоих мучился чувством стыда за то, что возможно произойдет. Он не хотел, чтобы встречаясь на улице, оба они отводили взгляд.   
Вальжан не сомневался в себе. Он знал, что в тот момент, когда Господь призовет его и потребует ответа за все прегрешения им совершенные, он не раскается только в одном. И если его спросят - во имя чего сей грех был свершен; он ответит - во имя любви. А это значит, что он был свершен во славу Господню, и не было в том греха.   
Но с Жавером все иначе. Если в нем есть хоть толика сомнения, сможет ли он не судить себя сам после всего? Он, кто являет собой закон и порядок в Монтрей-сюр-мер? Если нет в нем уверенности в правильности свершаемого им поступка, Мадлен готов его отпустить, готов отказаться от него ради его же блага. Потому что любовь долготерпит и милосердствует, но не принуждает. Он будет молиться за них обоих, если это потребуется.  
Инспектор хмыкнул, встречаясь глазами с Мадленом.  
\- Я устал сомневаться, месье.

Спальня располагалась этажом выше. Вальжан медленно поднимался по ступеням, освещая путь перед собой свечой. Жавер шел следом в полном молчании. Он шел обреченно, по крайней мере, так казалось Вальжану, который вслушивался в тяжелые шаги за своей спиной. Он казался себе Орфеем, поднимающимся из царства Аида и ведущим за собой Эвридику. И как Орфей Вальжан боялся обернуться, вдруг инспектор исчезнет, растает в ночи. Или вдруг все напрасно и шаги, которые он слышит, лишь эхо его собственных шагов?   
Вальжан остановился у края лестницы. Он должен знать, что инспектор идет следом, что он так же замер где-то за его спиной, иначе... ему не хотелось думать об "иначе" и о том, что это "иначе" значит на самом деле.   
Пламя свечи выхватило из темноты лицо Жавера, вызолотило серебро на его висках и отразилось в его глазах. Он не исчез, не был проглочен тьмой. Он стоял тремя ступенями ниже и выжидающе глядел на Мадлена. Мадлен протянул к нему открытую ладонь. Ему было необходимо коснуться инспектора, подтвердить для себя его материальность. Ему был нужен жест поддержки, ведь он, словно Вергилий, вел во тьму человека, который всю свою жизнь старался этой тьмы избегать.  
Когда Жавер переплел их пальцы, Вальжан, ощущая тепло и твердость чужой ладони, вернул себе утраченное было спокойствие. Теперь он знал, что не один в этой темноте.

Мадлен пропустил инспектора вперед, а сам, прикрыв за собой дверь, направился к полке с подсвечниками.  
\- Прошу, не зажигайте, - голос Жавера нарушил царившую тишину. Вальжан попытался разглядеть чужую фигуру в глубине комнаты, но глазам это не удавалось. - Эту можете оставить, но других свечей не зажигайте. Я прошу вас.  
Вальжан кивнул, не зная, заметил ли инспектор этот жест согласия. Ему было интересно, чем вызвана эта просьба. Стыдился ли Жавер, боялся ли или же он таким образом хотел скрыть происходящее от глаз Господа? Возможно, человеку и не разглядеть темное пятно среди окружающей его черноты, но Бог все видит и все знает. Чтобы не случилось, Господь знает наперед. В том его замысел, в том его план.   
Жавер небрежно повесил мундир на ширму в углу комнаты. Наверно, будь в инспекторе меньше решимости, он бы весь скрылся за ширмой, стесняясь себя и своих желаний. Он бы отгородился от Мадлена и от своих чувств к нему, но... он уже отрекся от сомнений, он отказал себе в возможности уйти. Все или ничего. Он выбрал "все" и теперь убеждал себя в правильности этого выбора.  
Мадлен подошел ближе. Инспектор стоял ровно напротив, темнота скрадывала его черты, и невозможно было разобрать выражение его лица. Жавер потянулся вперед и запустил ладони под редингот Мадлена, помогая снять его. Ткань, словно впитав в себя ночь, тяжелой черной тряпкой рухнула на пол. Инспектор переключился на жилет, осторожно расправляясь с каждой пуговицей. Вальжан не мешал ему, наблюдая крайнюю сосредоточенность на чужом лице. Он чувствовал трепет. Тот самый трепет, который приходит вместе с неизведанным. Он предвкушал чужие касания к собственной коже и запоздало радовался тому факту, что Жавер попросил его не зажигать свечей. Было бы сложно объяснить шрамы оставленные каторгой. Но сейчас это было не важно. Тьма скрывала все: недостатки, социальные статусы, прошлое и будущее. Существовало только сейчас и ничего более.  
Вальжан потянул за тесьму на рубашке инспектора, развязывая воротник, опуская пальцы на чужую шею. Инспектор вздрогнул, и пульс под пальцами забился сильнее. Это было не привычно - так касаться другого человека, беззастенчиво исследовать оголенные участки кожи, впитывая кончиками пальцев тепло, запоминая малейшие изгибы и изъяны.   
Мадлен еще более сократил разделяющее его и Жавера расстояние и взял чужое лицо в ладони. Инспектор упрямо смотрел на пуговичный ряд на жилете месье мэра.  
\- Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, - ему не потребовалось просить дважды, Жавер поднял голову, встречая взгляд Мадлена. Как и тогда на лестнице, в глазах инспектора читалось ожидание, словно он ждал, когда месье мэр позволит ему продолжить начатое. Вальжана не устраивала подобная автоматика. Он не хотел, чтобы Жавер чувствовал себя обязанным делать то, чего он делать не хочет. - Я хочу, чтобы ты знал...  
Ему требовалась смелость, чтобы сказать задуманное. И это признание давалось ему сложнее, чем немедленное признание в собственном прошлом. Он, кто так много говорил о Боге и о любви, с трудом мог вместить в три простых слова свое истинное чувство.  
\- ...что я люблю тебя, и что ты волен уйти, если тебе кажется, что тебя здесь что-то держит. Мое чувство не изменится, если ты уйдешь, - Вальжан прижался лбом ко лбу Жавера, - я все равно буду любить тебя.  
Инспектор прикрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул.  
\- Я здесь по своей воле, месье. И все, что я делаю, я делаю, потому что хочу этого. Но как бы ни было тяжело это признавать, я боюсь, - Жавер чуть отстранился, чтобы видеть лицо Мадлена, - я боюсь сделать что-нибудь не так.  
Мадлен хмыкнул, и его губы растянулись в улыбке облегчения.  
\- Тогда мы боимся одного и того же.  
Он осторожно поцеловал Жавера в лоб, затем в дрожащее веко, а после в скулу. Больше всего на свете Вальжану хотелось обнять стоящего напротив человека, обнять и никогда не отпускать. Они никогда не были так близки, как сейчас, в этой уравнивающих всех и вся темноте. Они желали, они боялись одного и того же.  
Наверное, это была судьба - влюбиться в собственного палача. Ведь только любовью можно излечиться от ненависти.   
Жавер сам потянулся за поцелуем, с жадностью ловя чужой рот, неуклюже сминая губы Мадлена своими. Месье мэр с такой настойчивостью напоминал о том, что инспектор волен уйти, что начинало казаться, что он и в правду желает, чтобы Жавер ушел.   
Но он не может уйти. Не сейчас, когда он все для себя решил.  
\- Если любите, не гоните, - Жавер не позволил Мадлену ответить, втягивая его в новый поцелуй, снимая с него жилет и торопливыми пальцами развязывая узел шейного платка. Подтяжки Вальжан скинул с плеч сам и, уткнувшись губами в изгиб чужой шеи, он попытался избавить инспектора от рубашки, но был остановлен нервным смешком Жавера:  
\- Боюсь, что для этого придется сначала снять кюлоты...  
Мадлен улыбнулся в чужое плечо.  
\- Так или иначе, их пришлось бы снять.  
\- Не смущайте меня, - Жавер отвел взгляд.  
\- И не думал.

Инспектор присел на край кровати. Сапоги ему не поддавались, может он слишком спешил, а может излишне нервничал.   
\- Позволь мне, - Вальжан опустился перед Жавером на колени.  
Ему не составило труда стянуть сначала один сапог, затем второй. Он улыбнулся при виде латунных пряжек на кюлотах в основании колен и почти что с благоговением расстегнул их, освободив ремешки. Далее следовали пуговицы на штанинах. С особой педантичностью Вальжан расстегнул и их. За всеми этими действиями безмолвно наблюдал Жавер. Было нечто странное в том, чтобы видеть месье мэра коленопреклоненным, в этой почти что рабской позе. Хотя казалось, ему приносит удовольствие процесс высвобождения инспектора из оков одежды.  
\- Впервые вижу так много пуговиц, - Вальжан улыбался как мальчишка, отстегивая лацбант. Происходящее все более и более казалось Жаверу сюрреалистичным. Он и месье мэр одни в темной спальне, оба желающие чего-то греховного и невыразимого словами, а месье Мадлен ведет себя как дурак или как очень счастливый человек. Наверное, эти понятия неразделимы.   
В каком-то смысле Жавер тоже ощущал себя дураком. Что-то сжималось у него в груди, когда он видел эту полную почти что детской радости улыбку на губах Мадлена, и, наверное, впервые Жавер осознал, что за постыдным желанием скрывается что-то еще. Возможно, та самая любовь, о которой так часто и настойчиво говорил месье мэр.  
Инспектор с непривычной для себя нежностью погладил Мадлена по щеке и улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Их и в правду много.

Оказавшись в одной нижней рубашке, Жавер почувствовал себя неловко. Пусть темнота оставляла только силуэты, он все равно ощущал себя неуютно перед высящимся над ним и все еще одетым месье Мадленом. Словно уловив эту перемену в настроении инспектора, Вальжан ловко скинул с ног туфли и потянул через голову сорочку. И как когда-то давно Жавер подумал, что месье мэр излишне хорошо сложен для мужчины своего возраста. Он не похож на обычных респектабельных буржуа, у него тело человека, привыкшего к тяжелому труду и заработавшего весь свой капитал собственными руками. И если бы он не умел очаровывать харизмой, он мог бы подчинять силой. От этой мысли Жавер едва не вздрогнул. Мадлен мог бы приказать, и он бы подчинился, но вместо этого... инспектор болезненно улыбнулся. Месье Мадлен дал ему выбор, которого он не заслуживал. Возможно, было бы проще без всех этих эмоций и чувств. Просто приказ, просто его исполнение...  
Жавер сбросил на пол свою рубашку. Он впервые был обнажен перед кем-то. Обнажен и физически, и духовно. И впервые он был готов полностью отдать себя на волю другого человека. Он подвинулся на кровати, впуская на нее Мадлена, перешагнувшего через упавшие брюки.   
Жавер потянулся сам.   
Он первый коснулся чужого тела, опуская ладонь на покрытую кучерявым волосом грудь, чувствуя пальцами нервное биение сильного сердца. Он первый раскрыл объятия, притягивая Мадлена к себе, опрокидывая его массивную фигуру на себя. Он первый поцеловал чужой рот с голодом, который только сейчас проявился в полную силу. Теперь, когда тьма уровняла их полностью, он мог себе это позволить. Он мог хотеть и желать, как хотели и желали каторжники в Тулоне, за которыми он наблюдал ночами. Он наконец-то мог освободить себя от рамок собственного механического существования. Он мог все, пока его скрывала ночь.

Жавер хватался за широкую спину, пока подставлял беззащитное горло под алчущие поцелуи; прогибался в спине, пытаясь чувствовать телом тепло чужой кожи и чужой вес. Жавер горел. Он ощущал этот беспощадный огонь так явно, что ему начинало казаться, что, падая, он уже достиг раскаленного дна. Но он горел не один. С ним, деля постель, деля объятья, горел месье Мадлен. Они плавились, не смея стать единым целым, они сгорали.   
Сквозь шум крови и тяжесть дыхания инспектор различил свой собственный глухой стон, когда чужая ладонь, проскользнув между телами, обхватила его возбужденный член. Даже когда Жавер касался себя сам, после с презрением отмывая руки, это никогда не ощущалось так. Он бездумно толкнулся в кулак Мадлена и закусил губу, чтобы сдержать очередной рвущийся из горла звук. Для греха это было слишком хорошо.  
Он не знал, что делать со своими руками. Он цеплялся ими за плечи, за шею, очерчивал пальцами рельеф мышц на спине месье мэра, притягивал того ближе, обхватывал ладонями его лицо и пропускал пальцы сквозь растрепанные завитки его волос. Жавер касался всего, до чего мог дотянуться, но при этом все равно ощущал свою бесполезность. Казалось, что он единственный, кто получает хоть что-то от происходящего. Он чувствовал, как напряженный орган Мадлена упирается ему в живот, как член при движении бедер трется о кожу и месье Мадлен резко выдыхает.  
Этого было мало. Касаний, поцелуев, этой практически мальчишечьей возни - всего этого было не достаточно. С каким-то безумием Жавер осознал, что хочет большего. Он мог бы предложить себя Мадлену, мог бы даже попросить об этом, но инспектор был слишком горд для подобных слов.  
Он закинул ногу месье мэру на поясницу, с силой вжимая того в себя, ближе, жарче. Мадлен вскинул голову и посмотрел на Жавера совершенно дикими глазами. Эти глаза не принадлежали человеку, который опасливо держал его за руку, поднимаясь по лестнице, который говорил ему о любви сегодня в темноте. Это были глаза алчущего зверя. Точно такие же глаза он видел у заключенных в Тулоне - дикие, безумные, жаждущие. Но инспектор не боялся, потому как мог поклясться, что и сам сейчас имеет такой же взгляд.  
Мадлен разжал ладонь и Жавер ощутил почти животное чувство потери. Он не мог сейчас мыслить как человек, он не мог поймать в своей голове ни единой связной мысли, только обрывки, только куски, складывающиеся в отрывистые безмолвные приказы. Пальцы Мадлена легли инспектору на губы, обводя по контуру. Жавер беспомощно раскрыл рот, обжигая чужую руку своим дыханием. Он попытался ухватить ускользающий палец, но губы сомкнулись на пустоте. Рефлекторно инспектор потянулся следом. Это было похоже на игру. С ним играли. Его дразнили. Дразнили хищно и жестоко. Он мог бы умолять, он мог бы унижаться... пальцы вернулись. Мадлен надавил на обиженно искривившиеся губы, вынуждая Жавера снова приоткрыть рот. И Жавер покорно подчинился.   
Инстинктивное сосательное движение - соль, мускус, смешение запахов, вкусов. Пальцы погрузились в рот до костяшек, мягко скользя по языку. Инспектор издал странный стон и Мадлен улыбнулся во тьме, склоняясь к чужому лицу. Он заменил пальцы своими губами и языком, глотая дыхание Жавера и его тихие немощные стоны. 

Инспектор упустил нить своего контроля, полностью отдаваясь во власть происходящего. Не существовало ничего: ни вчера, ни завтра, ни Монтрей-сюр-мер, ни мундира на ширме, ни темного беззвездного неба за окном. Были только руки Мадлена на его теле, губы Мадлена на его губах, вес Мадлена давящий сверху... все в этой ночи, в этой тьме принадлежало месье Мадлену даже инспектор Жавер. И последний уже не ощущал отчаяния по этому поводу. Наоборот, что-то внутри него ликовало при мысли о принадлежности, нужности кому-то. Наверное, именно это чувство испытывали каторжники так бездумно отдаваясь своим желаниям и друг другу. 

Инспектор не стал задаваться вопросом, откуда месье мэру известно, что и как делать. Был ли он свидетелем подобных действий или же их участником. Все это было не важно. Да и думать сейчас совершенно не стоило. Лишние мысли всегда приносят лишние беспокойства. Жавер вскинул бедра навстречу проникающим в него пальцам, поднимаясь на лопатках над постелью. Одновременно с этим месье Мадлен мазнул губами по его горлу и прихватил зубами кожу около ключиц. Инспектор зашипел, зло хватая Мадлена за волосы. На губах Мадлена играла усмешка, и Жаверу ничего не оставалось кроме как стереть эту наглую улыбку с чужого лица.  
До этого он не знал, что значит по-настоящему хотеть, желать другого человека. Сейчас, почти что вгрызаясь в чужой рот, он это понимал. Это была жажда. Это был голод. И ничто не было способно принести насыщение, кроме конкретного существа. Если бы на месте месье мэра был, не приведи господь, кто-то другой, то желание вернулось бы с новой силой, с новым огнем. Это было бы похоже на утоление жажды морской водой: чем больше ты пьешь, тем больше хочется. Никакая замена не смогла бы помочь в этом случае. Жаверу был нужен только Мадлен.  
Инспектор коротко вскрикнул, и крик заглушился чужими губами. Он сильнее обхватил месье мэра ногами за поясницу, позволяя тому проникнуть глубже. Но Мадлен не торопился. Несмотря на животное желание, бушующее внутри, он старался оставаться человеком. Он старался быть осторожным, аккуратным. И Жавер знал, что если он попросит, Мадлен остановится.   
Но он не стал просить, не стал останавливать, сам поддаваясь вперед, стремясь выше закинуть ноги. Месье мэр подхватил инспектора под колени...   
...это не должно быть настолько хорошо. Мадлен качнул бедрами и, уткнувшись лицом в шею Жаверу, тяжело выдохнул. Инспектор обхватил его за плечи, обнимая, не давая отстраниться. Они были единым целым, пусть и собранным из частей, но все-таки целым. Мадлен повторил движение, снова и снова, то ускоряя, то замедляя темп, Жавер успевал только хрипло стонать в чужой висок при каждом толчке и тщетно цепляться за липкую от пота спину.  
Когда же ладонь месье мэра обхватила его возбужденный член, инспектор понял, что не продержится долго. Он знал это с самого начала, впервые вручая себя другому человеку, впервые ощущая все так ярко и сильно. Ощущение, испытываемое им, не было похоже ни на что другое. Жавер зажмурил глаза, и тьма под веками расцвела множеством световых пятен. Он так сильно прижал к себе Мадлена, что тело начала бить дрожь. Еще одно движение и инспектор раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике, пачкая пальцы Мадлена и свой живот собственным семенем. Самому Мадлену потребовалось чуть больше времени, он с грудным стоном повалился на Жавера, придавливая его к постели.  
Инспектор не смел открыть глаз и разомкнуть рук, которыми по-прежнему обнимал месье мэра за шею. Он слышал биение своего сердца и лихорадочный стук чужой сердечной мышцы, эхом отдающийся в его грудной клетке; слышал тяжелое дыхание. Он чувствовал себя пустым, усталым и печальным. Он не мог и не хотел шевелиться.  
Мадлен осторожно приподнялся на руках, выскальзывая из бессильных объятий Жавера, лишая того своего тепла. В порыве нежной благодарности он коснулся губами все еще закрытых век инспектора и отвел с его лба прилипшие спутанные пряди. Он мог бы сказать многое, но вместо этого как заведенный теплым шепотом повторял "я люблю тебя".


	3. Все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается

***  
Это могло продолжаться долго: просыпаться и засыпать с Жавером в одной постели, наблюдать за ним хмурящимся и стискивающим кулаки во сне, целовать его в уголок рта при пробуждении и обнимать, отходя ко сну, застегивать и расстегивать пуговицы на его униформе, приглашать на ужины и просить остаться до утра, любить его, в конце концов, и пытаться быть любимым им. Чем дольше это тянулось, тем сильнее раскрывался инспектор. Он постепенно, день за днем переставал стыдиться своих чувств, излечивался от страха демонстрации своих эмоций. Он любил. Теперь Вальжан мог ясно видеть это, пусть Жавер никогда и не говорил о своей любви вслух. Но он любил.  
Он любил месье Мадлена. Он любил мэра Монтрей-сюр-мер. Он любил маску, за которой скрывался беглый каторжник Жан Вальжан, но не его самого. И это ранило больнее, чем можно было себе представить.   
Вальжан думал, что он сможет лгать, сможет долго скрывать свое истинное лицо, но... Жавер заслуживал большего - он заслуживал правды, какой бы неприглядной она не была. Но, Господи, как это тяжело, глядя в лицо любимому человеку сказать, что все было ложью от и до. Все, кроме любви.  
Правда не убьет Жавера, она его сломает. Он, кто делит мир на людей законопослушных и людей закон преступающих, он, верящий, что люди не меняются, почувствует себя преданным, закроется обратно в свою раковину рутинного бытия без чувств, без эмоций. Это будет самое страшное предательство в его жизни и самое болезненное. Оно оставит на нем рану, которая вряд ли быстро затянется. Раны подобные этой способны зиять и приносить боль вечно.  
Вальжан разрывался перед необходимостью раскрыть всю правду и желанием оградить инспектора от столь ужасной истины.  
Грех лжи был куда тяжелее, чем грех обоюдной отвергаемой святым писанием и обществом любви, ведь на этот раз свой грех Вальжан нес один.

Инспектор был там, когда старика Фошлевана придавило телегой. Он был там и все видел. Вальжан никогда не забудет взгляд Жавера, взгляд, направленный на него. Сомнение, смятение и страх. Месье Мадлен бы поспешил все объяснить, поспешил бы отвести от себя все подозрения, но не он сейчас поднимал непосильный для обычного человека груз и не он смотрел в ответ на Жавера. Жан Вальжан смотрел открыто, и не таясь. Он громко заявлял о своем присутствии всему остальному миру, эгоистично оставляя инспектора мучиться догадками и подозрениями.  
Мадлен бы не позволил такому произойти. Он бы не позволил так играться с чувствами Жавера. Мадлен бы... но Мадлен умирал, вынуждая перерождаться Жана Вальжана. Месье Мадлен корчился в муках совести и в муках собственной любви. Месье Мадлен гнил заживо. И неизвестно как этот факт еще не стал достоянием общественности в Монтрей-сюр-мер. Как еще Жавер сам не заметил этих перемен. Ведь он почти всегда был рядом, на расстоянии руки, на расстоянии прикосновения.  
Жавер не задавал вопросов, боясь подтвердить все свои подозрения, а Мадлен не давал ответов, которые могли бы его раскрыть. Бездействие - худшее из преступлений, потому как за него судит собственная совесть.

Как долго это будет продолжаться? Ночи полные молчаливой безысходности, дни полные угрызений совести и эгоистичного страха. Любовь, которую Вальжан испытывал к Жаверу, под давлением прочих чувств и эмоций сжималась до ничтожно малых размеров. Таких малых, что порой Вальжан не мог ее в себе отыскать. И это пугало его. Он продолжал лгать, не отвечая на немые вопросы в глазах Жавера. Он продолжал лгать, откликаясь на фальшивое имя, произносимое инспектором. Он лгал во спасение собственной любви. По крайней мере, он старался себя в этом убедить, когда отворачивал свой взгляд от подсвечников, за которые была куплена его душа. Куплена для Бога, добра и любви. 

Еще один вечер прошел в тяжелом, почти что гнетущем молчании. Жавер бросал вопросительные взгляды на Мадлена, а тот, словно смущаясь их, отворачивался к тарелке. Беседа не клеилась. Некоторые фразы без ответа повисали в воздухе, лишь укрепляя собой появившуюся между мэром и инспектором стену отчужденности. Жавер не понимал, откуда она взялась, и что послужило тому причиной. У него имелось несколько догадок, но мысли о них причиняли едва ли не физическую боль.  
\- Что-то не так? - Вальжан вздрогнул, услышав этот вопрос, и его пальцы непроизвольно вцепились в каминную полку, словно она могла дать ему поддержку духовную за место поддержки материальной. - Вы странно себя ведете последнее время... я сделал что-то не так?  
Вальжан не хотел смотреть на Жавера, но тон, с которым была произнесена последняя фраза, вынудил его обернуться. Инспектор стоял почти что в другом конце гостиной, виновато опустив голову и плечи. Всем своим видом он выражал полное подчинение, полное раскаяние в чем бы то ни было. Жаверу было проще обвинить во всем себя, чем смириться с подозрениями, роящимися в его голове.  
Вальжан снова отвернулся, боясь, что его уверенность дрогнет.  
\- Ты ни в чем не виноват, - слова съело пламя, облизывающее дрова в камине. За Жавером действительно не было никакой вины. Разве можно считать виновным человека, который искренне доверился бывшему каторжнику, который по не знанию своему полюбил его, который растлил свою душу в угоду другому?   
Совесть пожирала Мадлена живьем. Он любил эгоистично, он любил для себя. Он ломал Жавера ради своей выгоды. Он только брал, ничего не отдавая взамен. Вальжан никогда не считал себя вором до сегодняшнего дня. Он осознал, что крал чувства Жавера, крал бездумно и жестоко.  
\- Прости меня... - эти слова вырвались сами. Вальжан выдохнул их в огонь. Месье Мадлен умер окончательно, распавшись прахом. Все маски были сняты. Больше никакой лжи и притворства.  
\- Я... я не понимаю, месье...  
\- Я должен был сказать это раньше... - Вальжан смотрел в лицо инспектору Жаверу и не испытывал того трепета, который должен испытывать беглец перед слугой закона. Он чувствовал лишь бесконечную усталость и боль от того, что так долго скрывал правду. Теперь он был готов понести свое наказание. Он был готов потерять Жавера, пусть и при этой мысли все внутри него разваливалось на части. Не месье Мадлен любил инспектора, а Жан Вальжан. Бывший каторжник, любви не имевший и укравший ее у мэра Монтрей-сюр-мер.  
Он никогда не забудет, как широко распахнулись глаза Жавера, как беззвучно шевелились его губы, как он качал головой и как в ужасе отшатнулся, едва не налетев при этом на кресло. Кажется, он выронил бокал с бренди и тот со звоном разбился.  
"Я Жан Вальжан".

Жаверу хватило самообладания для того, чтобы коротко кивнуть и без лишних слов покинуть дом "месье мэра". На самом деле он бы мог сказать многое, но инспектор не был уверен, хватит ли ему выдержки, чтобы не скатиться в банальные обвинения. Ему была нужна холодная голова и на этот раз более чем холодное сердце.  
Он давно подозревал, возможно, даже с самого начала. Что-то постоянно говорило ему "приглядись к месье Мадлену, наблюдай за ним", но он не слушал этот внутренний голос. Даже когда факты говорили сами за себя - ни кому не под силу поднять груженую телегу, ни кому, кроме Жана Вальжана. Он видел это, он знал, но не хотел верить. Жавер боялся, что все его подозрения и догадки окажутся правдой, коей они и оказались в итоге.   
Покидая дом мэра, инспектор чувствовал злость. И по большей части эта злость была направлена на него самого - не доглядел, не додумал. Он был так слеп, так наивен. Словно новорожденный котенок. Поверил в какую-то любовь! Поверил, что все это взаимно, что все эти чувства, все эти мерзкие желания - от Бога. Глупец! Наивный глупец!  
Его обманули, его предали. Над ним жестоко подшутили, а он... он разделил грех с преступником, он разделил с ним постель... теперь он сам преступник. Он нарушил закон, поддавшись увещеваниям беглого каторжника. Он преступил ту черту, которую поклялся никогда не преступать.  
Жавер стиснул кулаки. Наверное, Вальжан сейчас насмехается над его глупостью. Наверное, Вальжан всегда смеялся у него за спиной. Ведь это так весело - водить бывшего надсмотрщика за нос. Это так весело - играть с ним в эти грязные игры. Это так весело - опускать его до своего уровня. Это так весело - заставлять его страдать и мучиться совестью.  
Позор. Вот что сейчас ощущал инспектор Жавер. Словно он окунулся в яму полную липкой грязи и теперь не мог отмыться. Единственное, что могло исправить подобное положение, это смерть. Жавер подумал, что возможно он мог бы застрелиться или повеситься. Мог бы оставить предсмертную записку, что месье мэр на самом деле не месье мэр, а беглый каторжник Жан Вальжан. Но тут существовала вероятность, что живому и всеми уважаемому месье Мадлену поверят больше, чем мертвому полицейскому. Скорее всего, так и будет.   
Значит, Жавер должен сам арестовать Вальжана, привести его в участок, посадить за решетку. А после, оставив насчет него положенные распоряжения и написав заявление об отставке, он смог бы честно искупить своей жизнью все, что успел так глупо совершить.  
Но при мысли о том, что он должен будет еще раз увидеть Вальжана, чтобы произвести арест, и возможно даже заговорить с ним, инспектор испытывал боль. Казалось, словно чья-то безжалостная ладонь сжимала сердце, сильно стискивая пальцами трепещущий орган. Жавер ударил ни в чем неповинный фонарный столб, и вроде бы стало легче.  
Все было ложью: слова, признания, осторожные прикосновения и поцелуи. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, инспектор мог точно сказать, откуда взялась уверенность, с которой Мадлен-Вальжан говорил о любви между двумя мужчинами, с которой он отстаивал ее безгрешность. Он видел ее собственными глазами, он пробовал ее на вкус, он прельстился ей уже тогда, в Тулоне. И жадный зверь внутри него возжелал снова вкусить этот запретный плод. А он, Жавер, поддался тлетворному влечению, поддался этому темному искусу, поддался и был развращен. Теперь он был недостоин собственных идеалов. Теперь он был недостоин закона, который защищал. Своими действиями, своим потворством он попрал и мораль, и закон.   
Жан Вальжан отобрал у него все. Хитростью и обманом, он вынуждал Жавера отступаться от своих прежних мнений, менять свою нравственность в угоду собственным низменным страстям. Он делал его подобным себе, возомнив себя Богом и вершителем судеб. Да кто он такой!? Как он смел вершить подобное? Он не имел права! Из какого ада взялся этот чертов каторжник, рассуждающий о Боге и любви с уверенностью святого? Из какой бездны он выбрался, чтобы забрать с собой в зловонную Геенну душу Жавера? ...и кто он сам, так покорно эту душу ему отдавший...

Ноги вынесли Жавера к реке Канш. Не реке даже, а ручью, волею месье мэра облагороженному в место вечерних прогулок почтенной публики. Но в этот, почти что ночной, час на набережной было пустынно. Жавер смотрел на бегущую воду и сжимал кулаки. Если бы вода была глубже, если бы течение было быстрее... Инспектор зажмурился. Вода, обтачивающая камни, шумела в ушах, шумела вместе с кровью. И этот шум заглушал плач раненного зверя, который бился внутри Жавера, желая себе то ли смерти, то ли свободы.  
Но даже несмотря на все придуманные и подтвержденные самому себе доводы, Жавер ощущал постыдную привязанность и тягу к Вальжану. Он ощущал необходимость в нем, в его присутствии, в его одобрении. Он был ему нужен, и это было страшнее всего. Инспектор нуждался в Жане Вальжане и эта нужда, корни которой находились где-то глубоко в сознании Жавера, не давала ему мыслить отстраненно. Сможет ли он арестовать и сопроводить в камеру бывшего некогда мэром Монтрей-сюр-мер Вальжана? Сможет ли он с холодным равнодушием застегнуть на его запястьях наручники и, глядя ему в глаза, не чувствовать ничего кроме торжества закона? Сможет ли? Жавер не чувствовал в себе подобной силы. Возможно, если бы все это произошло не с ним, он ощутил бы только укол разочарования в некогда уважаемой им личности. Но все было куда более личным. И это разочарование жгло огнем, обращаясь болью предательства.  
Жавер отошел от парапета набережной. Не этой реке суждено вынести его тело, не водам Канш смывать с него позор. Он должен вернуться в управление, составить рапорт, составить увольнительное письмо... он должен многое сделать до утра. Он не будет спать, он просто не сможет.

Он отпустил дежурного офицера, сам заняв его место. Слова в рапорт не шли, хотя казалось бы чего уж проще сухим канцелярским языком изложить произошедшее, в подтверждение привести слова признания и потребовать у префекта полиции разрешение на соответствующее судебное разбирательство. Жавер только напрасно перевел бумагу и чернила. Прошение же об отставке он написал легкой рукой с первого раза и теперь ждал, когда темные строки подсохнут. Рядом с увольнительной лежал его пистолет, направив свое дуло в темноту. Жавер мог бы застрелиться сейчас - он один в управлении, никто не хватится его до утра, а когда найдут его тело, то все объяснит увольнительная записка. Он не справился со своими обязанностями и поэтому решил таким образом избавить себя от позора. Пистолет привычно лег в ладонь. Все действия отточены до автоматизма: засыпать порох в ствол, протолкнуть шомполом пулю, добавить пороха на полку, взвести курок... Дуло холодило висок. Жавер прикрыл глаза и сглотнул взявшийся в горле ком. Он легко уйдет из жизни, так же легко, как написал прошение об отставке. Своей смертью он не причинит никому вреда, никто и не задумается об истинных причинах подобного исхода. Не будет слухов, не будет сплетен, и Жан Вальжан продолжит жить как месье Мадлен.  
Рука инспектора дрогнула. Еще рано. У него есть неоконченное дело. Пока Вальжан спокойно спит в своей кровати, а не на тюремных нарах, Жавер не имеет права подобным образом уходить из жизни. Это будет трусливо. Это привлечет на него еще больший позор.  
Инспектор опустил курок и отбросил от себя пистолет. Завтра, сразу после утренней мессы он лично арестует Жана Вальжана за нарушение условий освобождения и за подделку удостоверений личности. Он сам застегнет на нем наручники и сопроводит через весь город в полицейское управление. И может быть тогда, чужая рука на сердце разожмется. Может быть тогда, боль утихнет. Может быть тогда, он сможет убедить себя в том, что он никогда не любил этого человека.

Жавер не дождался окончания мессы, он даже не дождался ее начала. Он покинул полицейское управление многим раньше, чем в церкви начали бить колокола, призывая жителей Монтрей-сюр-мер присоединиться к проповеди. Жавер шел по пустынным улицам твердо уверенный в том, что он не дрогнет, не передумает и не отступится. Закон на его стороне, а он на стороне закона. Он арестует Жана Вальжана и этим исполнит свой долг и частично очистит свою совесть.   
На пороге дома месье мэра инспектор подумал, что, наверное, стоило взять с собой пару жандармов, на тот случай если Вальжан решит бежать. И в тот же момент он запоздало осознал, что Вальжан мог сбежать еще ночью, сразу после того, как Жавер покинул его дом.   
...он мог сбежать... опасаясь как ареста, так и разоблачения своей порочной связи.  
Ошарашенный этой мыслью, инспектор забарабанил кулаком в запертую дверь. Он не знал, что больше его взволновало - факт, что Вальжан мог трусливо скрыться, или же то, что Вальжан мог подумать, что Жавер способен раскрыть их греховные отношения. Но оба этих варианта вызывали в инспекторе ярость, которая лишь отражалась на силе ударов его кулака.  
Дверь ему недовольно отворила женщина, которая помогала месье Мадлену с работой по дому.   
\- Я к месье мэру по важному вопросу, - скороговоркой выдохнул инспектор, пытаясь протиснуться в дом мимо работницы, вытирающей о передник мокрые ладони. Ему совсем не хотелось быть втянутым в пустую беседу. Ему казалось, что если он не поспешит, то он опоздает к чему-то важному. Но женщина преградила ему дорогу:  
\- Месье мэр еще спит, - сказала она, - почему бы вам не прийти после мессы?  
Жавер бросил взгляд вглубь дома, где уходила наверх в личные комнаты лестница. По этой лестнице его совсем недавно так нерешительно вел месье Мадлен. Воспоминание обожгло, и лицо инспектора исказилось злой болезненной гримасой.  
\- Посторонитесь или я арестую вас за учинение препятствий правосудию.  
Жавера впустили внутрь, но сделали это с большой неохотой и больше из страха быть арестованной, ибо тон, с которым инспектор пообещал арест, явно не терпел возражений. Жавер подстегивал свою ярость. Она была нужна ему взамен решительности, которая дала слабину, когда он услышал, что Вальжан еще в доме, что он не сбежал. Он сразу же направился к лестнице, по пути отмечая взглядом места, в которых он так наивно вручал свои чувства человеку, лгавшему ему все это время.  
\- Но месье... - женщина попыталась напомнить о том, что Мадлен еще спит, но Жавер даже не обернулся.  
\- Я сам разбужу его, - сказал он, и первая ступень скрипнула под его сапогом.

Поднимаясь наверх, Жавер чувствовал, как с каждым шагом таяла его уверенность. Словно эта проклятая лестница вытягивала из него силы. Ему хотелось развернуться и уйти, возможно, даже сбежать. Он мог бы прийти снова после мессы, как и собирался изначально. Возможно, у него бы все вышло. Инспектор вцепился в перила, призывая себя идти дальше. Он вспомнил, как именно на этом месте у вершины лестницы он вложил свою ладонь в ладонь Вальжана, разделяя его неуверенность. О, как бы он хотел, чтобы сейчас кто-нибудь разделил с ним его тревогу и нерешительность. Чтобы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что все, что он делает - правильно. Но инспектор был один. И единственными, что все еще продолжало его поддерживать, были чувство долга и глухая злость к самому себе. Он ненавидел себя за слабость, которая заставляла его медлить. И он ненавидел Жана Вальжана за то, что тот эту слабость в нем обнаружил, за то, что тот посмел открыть ему любовь и так безжалостно надругался на ней.

Жавер толкнул дверь спальни и та послушно отворилась. Вальжан действительно спал, сдвинувшись к левому краю постели и положив одну руку поверх одеяла. Инспектор никогда не видел его спящим - Вальжан просыпался раньше, а после осторожно будил Жавера. Неизвестно сколько времени проходило между этими двумя событиями, но перед собственным пробуждением Жавер всегда чувствовал взгляд, направленный на него. Теперь уже ему представилась возможность посмотреть на спящего месье Мадлена. Посмотреть в первый и последний раз. Запомнить его таким, а потом навсегда стереть его образ из своего сердца.  
Вальжан был безмятежен в своем сне. Он спал на боку, чуть приоткрыв рот. У каторжников не бывает таких спокойных лиц. Жавер отчетливо помнил, что даже во сне те напоминали зверей. Их искаженные тяжелым трудом и злобой лица не разглаживались даже ночью. А их позы всегда были полны страха и тревоги. Стоило рядом с ними раздаться шороху, как они тут же просыпались и дико оглядывались вокруг незрячими во тьме глазами. Жавер попытался вспомнить, как выглядел Вальжан во время своего пребывания в Тулоне. Пытался, но не мог. Перед его внутренним взором вставал отнюдь не образ избитого плетьми и изможденного каждодневной работой каторжника. Думая о Вальжане, Жавер видел Мадлена. Видел его добрый взгляд, его темные кудри, его улыбку. Казалось, он забыл кто такой Жан Вальжан на самом деле.  
Решительность инспектора таяла на глазах, и он уже не знал, зачем стоит в дверях чужой спальни, слушая удары собственного сердца. Он развернулся, собираясь уходить и, скорее всего, никогда не возвращаться, как за его спиной раздались шорохи. Вальжан проснулся, сонно щуря глаза.  
\- Жавер? - позвал он, узнавая постороннего в своей комнате. Узнавая и улыбаясь ему. Словно вчера не было этого признания, словно не было этой ночи, полной изматывающих раздумий, словно все было как раньше. Инспектору потребовались все его силы, чтобы не отвести взгляда, чтобы удержать маску равнодушия на своем лице. Вальжан вздрогнул, просыпаясь окончательно. Улыбка сменилась выражением боли, но он быстро совладал со своим лицом, как зеркало, отражая равнодушие Жавера. Но, несмотря на это, в глазах по-прежнему можно было прочесть то горе, которое овладевало им в данный момент. Вальжан сел на постели, устремив свой взгляд на инспектора.  
\- Вы пришли меня арестовать? - это был голос обреченного человека, человека утратившего последнюю надежду и теперь готового ко всему. Жаверу было невыносимо слушать подобные слова от месье Мадлена... Нет, от Жана Вальжана. Ему было невыносимо видеть его таким - сломленным, сломанным... Хотя видит Господь, он желал, чтобы тот сломался, утратил веру. Чтобы Вальжан понял, как это быть раздираемым изнутри демонами, как это выбирать между двумя одинаково неправильными вещами. Он желал, чтобы Вальжан понял, как это страдать от невозможности быть тем, кем хочется быть, и тем, кем быть должно. Жавер отвел взгляд.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил он.  
\- Так арестовывайте же. Вы в своем праве сделать это.  
Инспектор тяжело вздохнул, призывая остатки своей уверенности себе на помощь. Но уверенности, с которой он пришел в этот дом, поднялся в эту спальню, с ним уже не было. Он прикрыл глаза, и маска равнодушия слетела с его лица, уступая место усталости и растерянности. Жавер окончательно потерялся в своем выборе:  
\- ...я не могу.

Он покинул дом так же, как и пришел в него - не оборачиваясь на отклики и не отвечая на просьбы. Вальжан порывался остановить его, но Жавер не слушал. Лишь у лестницы, которая по странной прихоти судьбы стала его персональной дорогой в ад и обратно, он замер. Вальжан было решил, что инспектор передумал, но все было далеко не так.  
\- Лучше бы ты сбежал... - сказал Жавер и, словно приговоренный к казни, тяжелыми медленными шагами спустился вниз.  
Он не смел обернуться, не смел смотреть на сжигаемые им самим мосты. Жавер знал, что если обернется, его постигнет наказание подобное наказанию жены Лота, посмевшей смотреть на разрушаемый Господом Богом Содом. Поэтому Жавер упрямо шел прочь, терзаемый собственным бессилием. Он был бессилен перед лицом закона, обязывающим его арестовывать всяческого преступника, и бессилен перед лицом собственных чувств, которые мешали ему смотреть на Вальжана как на каторжника. Мир и жизнь Жавера перевернулись с ног на голову, но пропасть, которая когда-то разверзлась у него под ногами, не стала небом. Он все также падал в бездну собственного греха, но теперь он падал один. Рука месье Мадлена, с которым они падали совместно и которую сжимал Жавер, исчезла, а новой поддержки инспектор не обрел, оттолкнув протянутую к нему ладонь Жана Вальжана. И если до вчерашнего дня Жавер не чувствовал стремительности лета, то сейчас земля казалась ему ненадежной, готовой вот-вот уйти из-под его ног.   
На улицах Монтрей-сюр-мер по-прежнему было малолюдно. Инспектор решил не возвращаться в управление. В конце концов, его возвращение не имело бы смысла. Он уже составил прошение об отставке, и оно дожидалось своего читателя на инспекторском столе. Жавер просил отставки в виду своей некомпетентности и своего несоответствия занимаемой должности. Впрочем, в детали он не вдавался. Он не упомянул в служебной записке ни о месье мэре, ни о том, что тот являлся беглым каторжником, нарушившим условия освобождения и выдающим себя за другого человека. Тем самым Жавер дал Вальжану полную свободу действий: он мог остаться в городе и продолжить занимать пост мэра, как месье Мадлен, или мог бежать прочь и искать удачи в другом месте, как Жан Вальжан. Но в обоих случаях инспектор не видел иного выхода, кроме того, который он уже себе обозначил.   
Прежде чем вернуться в свои комнаты, Жавер зашел в один из тех трактиров, которые не закрываются даже на Святую Пасху. Несмотря на ранний час, внутри уже были посетители, большинство из которых наверняка заседали там еще с вечера. Инспектор потратил несколько су на бутылку вина совершенно не внушающего доверия, собственно как и заведение, им торгующее. Но Жавера не волновало ни качество вина, ни его вкус - ему всего лишь был необходим инструмент способный замедлить скорость мыслей в его голове или же убрать их насовсем.  
Инспектор вскрыл сургуч на горлышке бутылки уже непосредственно в комнатах, где его расквартировали как начальника полиции Монтрей-сюр-мер. Жавер знал, что у него есть несколько часов, прежде чем в управлении заметят его отсутствие и обратят внимание на прошение об отставке. Несколько часов до того, как за ним отправят кого-нибудь, чтобы потребовать объяснений, которые он давать не пожелал.  
Вино было гадким на вкус. Жавер пил быстрыми большими глотками, борясь с желанием выплюнуть пойло обратно. Он давился, ошибочно считая, что чем больше он выпьет, тем храбрее станет. Пистолет лежал перед ним и ждал, когда его применят по назначению. Жавер старался не смотреть на него и не испытывать свою решимость. Никто не опечалится, узнав о его смерти. Возможно, секретарь префекта полиции, оказывающий инспектору протекцию, расстроено посчитает, что поставил не на ту лошадку. Но это максимум, который можно ожидать в данной сложившейся ситуации. А Вальжан... Вальжан посмеется. Конечно, он посмеется. Он же получит полную свободу, и никто уже эту свободу у него не сможет отобрать. Он сможет не бояться преследования, он сможет жить как месье Мадлен, он сможет... он сможет все, но только после смерти Жавера.   
Инспектор расстегнул душащий его воротник униформы и развязал тесьму на сорочке. Терять было нечего: ни душа Жавера, ни его тело ему уже не принадлежали. Да и в конце концов его самоубийство не сыграло бы особой роли в его последующей загробной жизни. Грехом больше, грехом меньше. А полицейскому управлению организация похорон вышла бы дешевле - по самоубийцам не служат заупокойных служб и их не хоронят в святой земле.  
Инспектор не чувствовал страха. Его бесстрашию поспособствовало дрянное вино, остановившее бег мыслей, которые он так не желал обдумывать. По сути своей первоначальный страх Жавера страхом как таковым не являлся. Это было сомнение в правильности совершаемого поступка. Теперь же сомнение отступило, и на смену ему пришла тоска. Тоска о том, чего не случилось, и о том, чего не могло быть. Сжимая рукоять пистолета, инспектор запоздало подумал, что возможно, если бы Вальжан промолчал о своей настоящей личности, Жавер смог бы и дальше закрывать глаза на всевозможные печальные совпадения. Он смог бы тешить себя надеждой и любить, как любил прежде. Он мог бы любить месье Мадлена, но никак не Вальжана. И теперь, осознавая свои чувства к этому коварному опасному человеку, Жавер прижимал заряженный пистолет к своему седеющему виску.  
Он доверился неправильному человеку, впервые в жизни позволил себе любить и так жестоко ошибся. Возможно, во всем этом даже нет вины Вальжана. Он просто оказался в неправильное время в неправильном месте. Жавер виноват сам. Сам возжелал, сам влюбился, сам поверил, что может быть любим в ответ. Может, раскрывая правду, Вальжан хотел как лучше. Но сейчас уже поздно. Эта правда никому не принесла счастья.  
Жавер взвел курок. Если бы можно было все исправить, все забыть... забыть, что Мадлен это Вальжан, забыть, что Вальжан бывший каторжник с номером 24601, забыть, что между ними огромная пропасть и имя этой пропасти закон. Жавер хотел бы начать все сначала, но мосты сожжены и обратной дороги нет.  
На этот раз его рука не дрогнет. Уходить из жизни не страшно, а просто очень и очень тяжело.


	4. Никогда не поздно начать все сначала

***  
Вальжану потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы привести свои мысли в порядок. И как только он в полной мере осознал произошедшее, он поспешил найти Жавера.  
Колокола в церкви уже звонили заутреню, когда Вальжан ворвался в полицейское управление. Единственным присутствующим там оказался молодой жандарм, назначенный дежурным. На вопрос появлялся ли в управлении Жавер, он ответил отрицательно. А также добавил, что не видел месье инспектора со вчерашнего дня, и что если месье мэр желает с ним поговорить, то лучше дождаться окончания мессы - инспектор всегда приходит в управление после церковной службы. Вальжан ждать не захотел. Его переполняло предчувствие беды. То, как Жавер покинул его дом, и слова, оставленные им на прощание, совершенно не вязались с обычным поведением инспектора. Жавер, умный, проницательный, дотошный инспектор Жавер не смог бы просто так уйти, обреченно принимая поражение. Он бы не поступил так.  
Вальжан поздно понял, что своей правдой он за такой малый срок причинил слишком большой вред. Жавер сломался в грубых неосторожных руках бывшего каторжника. Он захлебывался в чувствах, которые так долго прятал под выращенным за долгие годы одиночества панцирем из безразличия и бесчувствия. Он уже не падал - он тонул. Его тянул на дно груз выдуманной вины и бесплотного стыда. Жавер даже не сопротивлялся поглощающему его отчаянию, позволяя тому накрывать его с головой. Жавер не боролся, он отдался на милость терзающей его стихии, которая не знает пощады. Единственным, кто мог бы спасти инспектора от печальной участи, оставался Вальжан. Палач и спаситель в одном лице. Он, кто столкнул Жавера в эту прожорливую до чужого горя пучину, был обязан вытащить его обратно. В конце концов, он сам желал этого. И если исправить ничего не удастся, то они, хотя бы, потонут вместе. Вальжан не мог позволить Жаверу нести этот груз страданий одному. В конце концов, Мадлен он или Вальжан, его чувства к инспектору не изменились - он по-прежнему любил его.  
Подозрения Вальжана лишь усилились, когда он обнаружил на столе Жавера прошение об отставке. Быстро пробежав по короткому тексту глазами, Вальжан лишний раз удостоверился в том, насколько эгоистичным было его желание раскрыть свою настоящую личность. Жавер отрекался от всего: от своего призвания, от своей должности... он специально унижал себя в чужих глазах, чтобы ему не дали второго шанса.  
Узнать адрес инспектора не составило особого труда. Молодой жандарм с готовностью поделился этим сокровенным знанием, особенно когда месье мэр так настойчиво об этом попросил.  
Вальжан не шел - Вальжан бежал, совершенно не обращая внимания на недоуменные взгляды редких прохожих. Он боялся опоздать, он боялся не застать Жавера дома, он боялся... он боялся стольких вещей сейчас, что просто не мог заставить себя успокоиться. Беспокойство и страх съедали его живьем. А что если он не успеет? А что если ему не хватит каких-то долей секунд? А что если...? Он никогда себе этого не простит. Он уже не мог простить себе того эгоизма, с которым желал быть любимым как Жан Вальжан, а как не месье Мадлен. Он рискнул всем и все потерял. Стоит попытаться спасти хотя бы что-то.

***  
Чужой голос настойчиво звал по имени, подкрепляя свои слова ударами кулака в дверь. Голос мешал сосредоточиться, мешал принять дуло у виска как данность и нажать на спусковой крючок. Теперь именно этот полный ужаса и паники голос встал между Жавером и покоящейся в пистолете пулей. Жавер никогда ничего не просил, никогда ничего не требовал, но сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы этот беспокойный голос замолк, чтобы удары в дверь прекратились, и наступила оглушенная пистолетным выстрелом тишина. От дрянного вина в голове нарастал шум. Жавер сильнее вжал дуло в висок, словно надеясь, что мигрень, испугавшись, покинет его сама. Но та лишь усиливалась, как и чужое волнение, и удары кулака по ту сторону двери.  
Вальжан не собирался уходить, а инспектор не собирался отказываться от задуманного.  
\- Убирайся, - крикнул он двери, зная, что его услышат даже сквозь раздражающий стук, - мне не нужна жалость каторжника!  
Ладонь, сжимающая пистолет, потела. Пальцы скользили по деревянной рукояти, и инспектор удобнее перехватил оружие.  
\- Жавер, не глупи, открой дверь, - голос Вальжана был полон сопереживания, полон страха, - или я выломаю ее!  
\- Я сказал - убирайся! - инспектор поднял, стоящую около постели, полупустую винную бутылку и неловко запустил ею в дверь. Бутылка брызнула во все стороны зеленым стеклом, и кислый запах разлившегося вина наполнил комнату. - Зачем ты пришел? Хочешь своими глазами увидеть как низко я пал? Ты уже достаточно сделал, так что оставь меня в покое!  
Жавер переводил дыхание и с замиранием сердца ждал ответа. Какая-то часть инспектора все еще надеялась на иной исход, какая-то его часть желала жить, несмотря на все произошедшее, какая-то его часть хотела любить Жана Вальжана и быть любимым им в ответ. Но этого было мало. Крошечный миг инакомыслия не мог перекрыть огромного бесформенного чувства стыда и позора. Молчание затянулось. Тишину нарушали лишь звуки с улицы, скрип половиц этажом ниже да напряженное дыхание Жавера. Вальжана же словно не существовало. Словно после сказанных инспектором слов, тот растворился в воздухе.  
Инспектор зажмурился. Его жгла обида, появившаяся от осознания того, что он не нужен. Все действительно было ложью. С ним играли и теперь игрушка надоела. Как же он устал от всего этого: чувства, эмоции... - он никогда не понимал их. Так почему же, за какие грехи Бог подверг его испытанию любовью? Хотел проверить его веру? Его силу? Нет больше ни веры, ни силы. Ничего нет. Только сосущая пустота, только безысходность, только бесконечная усталость и скользкие от пота пальцы на рукояти пистолета.  
\- ...нет... недостаточно... - прежде громкий голос звучал так тихо, что Жавер мог едва его расслышать за биением собственного сердца. - Прости меня за это. Я позволил всему этому случиться. Я позволил тебе думать, что я... - голос по ту сторону двери дрогнул, - я сделал недостаточно, я сделал мало, я не сделал ничего...  
Жавер опустил пистолет. Зачем Вальжан это говорит? Зачем извиняется? За что ему извиняться? Путаница, возникшая в мыслях инспектора, подпитала собой мигрень. Гул в голове усилился. Жавер поставил курок в нейтральное положение и положил пистолет рядом на сбившиеся простыни. Порох с полки тут же рассыпался серебряным песком. "Бока потом будут чесаться", - буднично подумал инспектор, словно жизнь продолжалась, словно завтра наступит и для него.  
Все слишком затянулось. Казалось, это был бесконечный сон, и теперь настало долгожданное пробуждение.  
\- ...пожалуйста, открой дверь... я больше ничего не прошу, только открой дверь...  
Жавер закрыл лицо ладонями. Усталость, как и мигрень, никуда не делись. Инспектор хотел покоя, краткого мига тишины и спокойствия. Чтобы мир разом замолк, Земля перестала вращаться, сердце биться, а легкие с шумом выталкивать воздух. Один лишь краткий миг, большего и не надо. Жавер передумал тратить на себя пулю. Когда-нибудь в другой раз, ну а сегодня он сделает, как хочет, а не так как надо. В рамках, в которые он себя давным-давно загнал, ему впервые стало трудно дышать. Он снял мундир и небрежно бросил его рядом. Хотя бы сегодня он будет не рабом закона, ставящим правосудие выше своей жизни, выше себя самого, а простым человеком, имеющим право на ошибки.  
\- Хочешь, я сам явлюсь в управление и скажу, кто я есть на самом деле? Я не могу строить свою новую жизнь, зная, что кто-то другой будет принесен этому строительству в жертву. В особенности я не хочу, чтобы это был ты. Я лгал тебе только в одном, Жавер, но все остальное было правдой. Я говорил тебе это множество раз и готов повторять постоянно - я...  
Жавер открыл дверь. Растрепанный, в расстегнутой на груди сорочке он тяжело смотрел на Вальжана, одной рукой упираясь в дверной косяк. Он сам не до конца понимал, зачем встал с постели, зачем, хрустя подошвой сапог по осколкам стекла, в несколько шагов преодолел отделяющие его от двери два туаза расстояния, зачем повернул ключ в замке и зачем теперь смотрел в глаза человеку, который с такой легкостью обратил его прежнюю жизнь в руины.  
\- Замолчи... - Жавер не дал Вальжану договорить, мотнул головой в сторону полутемной комнаты, - не стой на пороге...  
Инспектор отступил, пропуская визитера внутрь. Вальжан, осторожно ступая на осколки, протиснулся мимо Жавера и обвел взглядом помещение. Не жилище человека, а конура собаки: короб из голых стен, стол в углу, рядом умывальные принадлежности, шаткий стул у кровати, сама кровать по-спартански невзрачная и неудобная даже на вид. На жалование, которое получал инспектор как офицер полиции, давно можно было снять комнату и получше, но Жаверу она была без надобности. Он не видел смысла в роскоши, довольствуясь тем, что уже имел. А имел он достаточно. Инспектор понял это только сейчас, глядя, как беспокойно и почти что беспомощно охватывает взглядом его комнату Вальжан.  
Для Жавера месье Мадлен был идеалом человека, был даже чем-то большим, чем просто человеком. Жавер превозносил его, боготворил. Вальжан же в глазах инспектора был обычным - человеком со своими ошибками и слабостями. Вальжан был приземленным, был земным. Он был мужчиной, не созданием небесных сфер. Раскрыв свою истинную личность, он утратил все то божественное, что видел в нем Жавер. И это в какой-то мере примиряло с правдой. Теперь они были равны. Равны не только в ночной темноте, где чернильные тени скрадывали лица и образы, но и при свете дня, где все изъяны, все пороки становились видны как на ладони.  
Растерянный, Вальжан обернулся к инспектору:  
\- Жавер, я... - Жавер зажал рот Вальжана ладонью, пресекая любые разговоры.  
\- Замолчи, - он был так близко, что становилось тесно в груди, и эта теснота мешала дышать. Инспектор сделал неровный вдох, - ты уже многое сказал. Не надо больше. Позволь на этот раз говорить мне. Позволь мне решать самому. Ты больше мне не указ, Вальжан. Здесь, в этой комнате, ты не месье мэр. Ты - беглый каторжник, осужденный на 5 лет за воровство и на 14 за попытки к побегу. Твой номер 24601. За нарушение условий освобождения и за подделку документов тебя осудят на пожизненные каторжные работы. Так велит закон...  
Жавер видел, как темнеет взгляд Вальжана, чувствовал, как губы под его ладонью складываются в тонкую полосу. Он мог бы поклясться, что все тело стоящего напротив мужчины напряглось, как у дикого зверя в предчувствии опасности. Инспектор почти с интересом наблюдал, как из-под маски благополучного буржуа проглядывает истинное лицо Жана Вальжана. Лицо, которое он помнил смутно и которое уже успел забыть.  
\- ...но в этой комнате нет ни закона, ни правосудия. Нет полицейских жандармов и тюремных надзирателей. Здесь все равны, словно стоят перед ликом Господним. И твои грехи - мои грехи, твоя вина - моя вина. Здесь и сейчас идет мой Страшный Суд, Вальжан. Я сужу себя сам. Я и судья, и адвокат, и палач. Но я не могу вынести приговор. Видит Бог, я пытался, но все попытки были тщетны. Ибо я сужу себя за грех, который грехом не считаю. Я признаюсь в совершенном, но не раскаиваюсь. Как я могу казнить себя за любовь, пусть и за любовь к тебе? Может, это все говорю я, а может лишь вино во мне, но знай, я не раскаиваюсь в том, что было. Я хотел этого... и я все еще хочу.  
Жавер убрал ладонь с чужих губ. Он не чувствовал себя легче, после того как озвучил все свои беспокойные мысли. Он не чувствовал себя свободным. Все его цепи все еще были при нем, сковывая по рукам и ногам. Но теперь во взгляде Вальжана инспектор видел понимание, видел принятие. Зверь, затаившийся на дне его зрачков, ненадолго отступил. Теперь Жавер ждал ответа, как ждал несколько минут назад, прижимая дуло пистолета к виску. Вальжан осторожно коснулся лица инспектора, бережно провел пальцами по колючей от щетины щеке. Инспектор потянулся за прикосновением, упираясь лбом в лоб, позволяя широким ладоням Вальжана охватывать лицо.  
\- Посмотри, что ты со мною сделал... - лихорадочно шептал Жавер в чужие губы, - это уже не я... я бы никогда не стал выбирать между чувствами и долгом... ты украл меня у меня самого... один раз вор - всегда вор...  
\- Неправда... - Вальжан заставил Жавера поднять голову и смотреть глаза в глаза, - я ничего не крал. Ты сам вручил мне себя. И я не хочу быть вором, Жавер. Я возьму только то, что ты мне предложишь сам. Я не хочу красть - ни твои чувства, ни тебя самого. Я хочу получать все это в дар. Я просто хочу любить тебя и ничего больше. Ты позволишь мне это?  
Инспектор криво и печально усмехнулся:  
\- Зачем задавать вопросы, на которые знаешь ответ?  
Лицо Вальжана посветлело, зрачки расширились... Жавер успел заметить лишь эти перемены, прежде чем чужой рот в жадном поцелуе накрыл его собственный. Инспектору пришлось ухватиться за редингот Вальжана, чтобы не быть сбитым с ног чужой реакцией на его молчаливое согласие. Они неловко сталкивались зубами, словно целовались в первый раз; Жавер не знал, куда деть руки и отчаянно стискивал пальцами чужой жилет; у поцелуя был кислый вкус дешевого вина и исчезающего отчаяния, а осколки винной бутылки скрипели под ногами, но это все не мешало Жаверу чувствовать, как разжимается чужая рука на его сердце, и как цепи, которыми он был скован, становятся легче.  
Они начинали все сначала. Но уже без недомолвок и лжи.  
Первой истиной для Жавера в этой новой главе его жизни стали его собственные чувства. Он любил Жана Вальжана и, не смотря ни на что, был готов принять его ответную любовь.

END.


End file.
